Forever Mine
by SillyLittleLovers
Summary: "One day, I'm going to marry you, right here next to these swings." he said. "I'll remember that." Complete recreation of how Hermione and Draco met and how they fell in love. Rated M for future lemon.
1. New Friends

**A/N – First story! I hope you all like it, and I love reviews so those are always great xD. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR…sadly…but the plot is all mine! So take THAT JKR lol yea xD**

"What a beautiful little girl. And she's all ours." Annabeth held her newborn daughter in her arms while her husband Charles lay next to her in the hospital bed stroking the newborn's cheek.

"She looks just like her momma, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Three days later, somewhere outside the city::

Lucius stepped into the birthing chamber, "Is it a boy?" he asked his wife, Narcissa.

"Yes, a gorgeous, amazing little boy." She cooed to the newborn looking at her from her arms.

"Good." Lucius strode from the room without even looking at his son.

Five Years Later:: Hermione's POV::

"Mommy, can we go to the park?" a five year old Hermione asked. Her mother Annabeth sat on the couch looking at her.

"I don't know. Honey, can we go to the park?" Annabeth asked her husband who sat next to her.

"I don't see why not. But it's up to Hermione." Charles responded looking at Hermione.

Hermione jumped for joy and threw her arms in the air, "Yay! We get to go to the park!" she slid on her light up shoes and put on her jacket as her parents got their things and took her out to the car to strap her into the car seat. The five minute drive landed them straight at Hermione's favorite park.

Her parents sat on the bench and watched their little girl run to the playground and go headfirst down the slide. When she got to the bottom she saw a little blonde boy talking to his mom.

"Now remember, we can't be here very long because your father will be home soon, and you can't tell him we came, ok?" the woman told her son.

"I promise mother." He said back.

"Good, now go play." She ruffled his hair and Hermione watched as he ran to the swings. He sat on one and started slowly pumping his legs to get higher, while looking around at all the other kids playing. He didn't seem to know anyone.

Hermione ran over and took the swing next to him. He didn't seem to notice her so she decided to say hi, "Hello. What's your name?" she asked.

The boy looked at her and she saw his beautiful slate gray eyes, "Uhm, Draco Malfoy." He said and looked back to the sky.

"I'm Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you, Draco. Would you like to go play on the slides with me?" she asked. Draco looked at her, seemingly shocked, and nodded slowly. Hermione smiled and jumped off her swing, taking his hand and running with him to the slides. "This one's my favorite cause it's all twisty and fun, like a roller coaster." She smiled.

Draco looked at the slide from above, then inside the slide, "Looks sort of…scary, doesn't it?" he asked shyly.

Hermione shook her head, "Nope. I'll go down first if you'd like."

Draco's eyes got as wide as plate, "NO! I don't want you to get hurt! I'll go down first, just to make sure it's safe." Hermione smiled and nodded her assent thinking about how gentlemanly he was.

Draco sat down at the top of the slide and looked back at her, then back to the front. He slowly pushed himself forward and slid down the slide in a whoosh of air. He turned left then right, then left again going in a full circle, then he came out the bottom. Hermione looked at him from the top and called down, "So is it safe?"

Draco nodded his head with a big smile on his face, "And fun too!" he called back.

Hermione sat and pushed herself off, sliding down just as Draco did. He was at the bottom and he caught her in his arms, "That was fun." She said and smiled at him. Draco smiled back then looked behind him as his mother called to him.

Draco looked back at Hermione, "Will you be here again?" he asked.

She nodded, "I'm here a lot. But I've never seen you before. How come?"

"My father, he-"

"Draco!" his mom called again.

"I have to go." And before Hermione could say anything else, he was gone.

Hermione turned toward her parents, knowing she wouldn't have fun anymore after her new friend had left. "Let's go home now, I'm hungry." She told them.

"Home it is then!" Charles picked up his daughter and placed her on his shoulders to walk her to the car.

"Yay! Piggy back ride!" Hermione exclaimed, but in her head, she was still wondering when she'd get to see Draco again.

Draco's POV

Narcissa took her son home before Lucius got there. He hated muggles and everything having to do with them. He never would've allowed Draco to go to a muggle park. But Narcissa didn't want Draco to grow up thinking like his father, so when Lucius wasn't around, she taught him about them, and peaked his interest in them so he would grow to think of them the same way he thought of everyone else.

Draco started to go to his room, but Narcissa asked, "So who was that little girl you were playing with?"

Draco turned back, putting on his emotionless face, "She said her name was Hermione Granger. She asked if I would play on the slides with her so I did." Then he turned around and went upstairs.

He put on his emotionless face, but really, him mind was going crazy. _I wonder when I'll get to see her again. But did she even like me, or was she just being nice because I was by myself? She's so pretty though, and her big bushy hair and bright smile made my heart go crazy. I can't wait to see her again._

Draco laid on his bed and continued to think of the bushy haired girl he'd met at the playground. Pretty soon he was fast asleep, missed dinner, and had no idea that he wouldn't see her again for three years.

**A/N – That's it for chapter 1! Look for the next chapter soon, and maybe chapter one to another story. Not sure if I'll post it yet or if I'll wait till I have more chapters written. I'll prolly wait, but look fer that later.**

**Silly out!**


	2. I Missed You

**A/N – Here's chapter 2! Hope everyone likes it, I certainly had fun writing it xD. I do realize it's a bit short, but just give it time. They get longer as I go on. And I would know since I already have chapter 6 written lol. Anyway, READ NOW!**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to JKR. Which I hate, I want it. But due to unfortunate events, she owns it. Sad, I know.**

_Three Years Later:: Draco's POV::_

Draco was at the park again. He'd been going there every week on the same day hoping to see her. But still nothing. He wondered if something had happened to her, or if she moved, or if she didn't want to see him. But he still went every week, hoping she would be there.

He heard footsteps crunching the wood flakes that covered the play area and looked up to see a bushy haired girl heading toward the swings where he sat. She looked upset, and he started to get worried. He needed to make sure she was ok. Draco jumped off the swing and ran toward her.

"Hermione?" his seven year old self asked.

The girl looked up at him and blinked several times before answering, "Draco?"

"Are you ok?' he asked as moved closer to her, afraid she would run away.

"Well, I've been waiting three years. I thought you didn't want to see me because you never came back. I thought you didn't want to be my friend." She looked back at the ground, sad.

Draco hugged her, "I thought the same thing." He said.

Hermione smiled, "Wanna play on the slides with me?" she asked.

Draco looked down, sad, "Uhm, I have to go home Hermione. I'm not supposed to be here. My father doesn't like it when I leave the house."

Hermione looked like she was about to cry, "Oh. Ok."

"I'm really sorry. I wish I could stay and play with you. When will you be here again?" he asked.

"I don't know. I come here a lot though." She said.

Draco got sadder, "Yea. I remember." He watched as a tear slid down her cheek and just before it fell from her chin, he touched it with the tip of his thumb and traced its track back up her face to dry her eye, "It's ok. We'll see each other again soon. I promise. Please don't be sad?"

Hermione nodded and looked back down. She closed her eyes as he lifted her chin, then kissed her cheek. He ran away before she could open her eyes again.

_Hermione's POV::_

Hermione opened her eyes to look at him, but by the time she did, he had already disappeared. It was just like last time. But sadder because she knew she probably wouldn't see him again for a long time. She sat on the swing he had previously occupied and gently pushed herself back and forth.

"There you are Hermione. I thought you went on the slides." Her mother sat on the swing next to her.

"Nope. I felt like playing on the swings tonight." Hermione answered, "But I think I'm hungry, let's go home."

"I thought you wanted to play?"

"I changed my mind, I just want to go home. I miss daddy. I haven't seen him all day." Hermione smiled at her mom to get her to believe her. She did miss her dad, having been with her mom all day at work. The babysitter had bailed on them because of some weird reason that made no sense to Hermione.

Her mom took her hand and they finished the walk home. When they got there, Hermione smelled the sweet smell of her mom's favorite dish, chicken and dumplings. And the way her dad did the dish was perfect and made her drool slightly just thinking about it. "We're home!" her mom called toward the kitchen, "Come on, Hermione, let's go see what daddy's making!"

"He's making chicken and dumplings, mommy." Hermione giggled.

Charles poked his head through the kitchen doorway, "Now see? You just ruined the surprise!" he came over and picked Hermione up and swung her around, "You little bugger!" then he set her in her chair and went to finish his dumplings.

Hermione giggled again, "Sorry daddy, didn't mean to." Annabeth came over and kissed the top of her daughters head then went to kiss her husband. "Mommy and daddy sitting in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Hermione chanted from her chair. Her parents laughed and kissed again.

When dinner was finished, they sat down and ate, asking each other how each day was, telling stories, and laughing. Then it was time for bed for Hermione. Annabeth and Charles tucked her in and kissed her goodnight, then shut off the light and left. Hermione laid in her bed hugging her little dog named Bryan and staring at the wall in front of her. She could see his face. His beautiful pale face, and his striking blonde hair and slate gray eyes. He looked back at her, a smile on his face. She tried to reach out and touch it, but the image faded and she fell asleep.

_Draco's POV::_

He kept picturing her face every time he closed his eyes. He wanted to see her again so bad, since he'd only got to see her for a minute that day. He lay in bed whispering her name. It sounded so sweet rolling off his tongue so he whispered it over and over trying to find a way to see her more. He knew she was a muggle. Someone he wasn't allowed to associate with, but he couldn't help it. She was so pretty and so nice. But he didn't know what she would do if she found of if he was a wizard.

Would she believe him or think he's crazy? Or would she be excited and want to see? Or the worst possibility, would she be afraid of him and run away from him? He'd never do anything to hurt her. He just wanted to see her smile, and it would break his heart if she ran away from him. He wasn't sure if he'd ever tell her just for that reason. He'd keep it a secret from her so he could still be friends with her.

Draco rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes, "Hermione." He whispered one last time before he fell asleep.

**A/N – That's it! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Didn't get a lot for last chapter, so whoever reads, I'd really like reviews, just so you know. They make me feel good and give me incentive to post the next chappy. So, thanks all!**

**Silly out!**


	3. I Promise

**A/N – Here's chapter three. I'm going to start writing chapter seven probably tonight, but I told my friend I'd read a book first. They wanna borrow it, but I gotta read it first lol. So yea, I'll do that then if I get the book finished tonight, I'll write tonight, if not, then tomorrow, but since I've got up to chapter 6 written, there's going to be no updating delay either way. So yea, I hope you like this chapter, and I'm loving the reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to JKR, as we all know. Now read my lovely little readers lol!**

_A Year Later:: Hermione's POV::_

Hermione was eight now and her parents let her go to the park alone, but only because it was in their little neighborhood close to home and her parents knew most everyone around. "I'm going to the park momma!" she yelled as she threw on her jacket and ran down the stairs.

"Be home in an hour and be safe!" her mom yelled back. Hermione left the house and ran as fast as she could to the park. She was going to get to see Draco again. After seeing him for the second time a year ago, she'd gotten to see him a lot more often and she was really excited about that.

Hermione got to the park and went straight to the swings where Draco was sitting. "Hi!" he smiled and ran to hug her.

"How have you been Draco?" she asked and hugged him back. She sat on a swing and he followed sitting next to her.

"Good. My father is really mad about something and hasn't been around a lot the last couple days, so I've been better than normal." he said.

"That's good. It really sucks that he's so mean to you. He's supposed to love you." Hermione responded and shuffled her feet.

"It's ok, Hermione, I'm used to it. Besides, I have you to love me." he smiled.

Hermione smiled back and grabbed his hand, "Let's go play on the slides!" He laughed as he was dragged up to the play area. She led him up to the twisty slide and sat to go first, but just before she pushed off, he sat behind her, her in between his legs, and pushed off so they went down together. They both laughed in excitement and when they got to the bottom, Hermione ran as fast as she could to the rope ladder and climbed up.

"Hey! You can't get away from me!" Draco yelled as he ran after her. She got up to the top and ran over to the monkey bars, swinging across as fast as she could. Draco was right behind her. At the end, she jumped down and went back to the swings going head first, hitting the seat with her stomach and looking like she was flying.

"WEEE!" she yelled happily. When the swing slowed, she sat on it straight and felt Draco push forward, helping her go higher as he knew she wasn't very good at doing it herself.

Just before it was time for them to go home, they stood next to the swings laughing and talking, and completely exhausted. Draco looked down at his feet then back at her, "Hermione." He said.

She looked at him, "Yes?"

"One day," he said, "I'm going to marry you, right here next to these swings." He looked shy and Hermione smiled wide.

"I'll remember that." She hugged Draco and let him kiss her cheek.

"I love you, Hermione." Hermione blushed and didn't have anything to say to that so she just looked at her feet.

She gasped, "I have to go home! Good night, Draco! Bye bye!" Hermione ran toward home as fast as she could so as not to be late.

_Draco's POV::_

Draco stood looking after her and sighed, "If my father will let me." He whispered to himself. He really did want to marry her someday, as soon as he could. But his father would never allow it and that hurt him.

He turned to go home and took the short cut through alleys to his mansion.

His mother was there waiting for him when he got there, his father still gone. "How was the park, dear?" Narcissa asked her son.

"I had fun." He replied. He sat to eat his lunch and then left to go up to his room and play with the house elf Dobby. They were best friends. They had been since he was just a tiny baby. They played mini quidditch, which Draco loved, on their mini brooms developed just for small kids like him.

Then they played chess and exploding snaps, then Draco insisted on playing go fish, his favorite muggle game that he always won at. Three hours later, it was dinner time, then time for bed.

But Draco stayed up to write a little bit.

_August 29__th__ – _

_I got to se her agen today. We had so much fun. And I promsed that I woud marry her somday. But I dont know if father wil let me. Hes so mean abowt mugle borns. He calls them mudblud and I know thats a mean word. It means that Hermiony is dirt. But shes not. Shes prety and smart and nice. I dont know how anyone can think shes bad or nothing._

_And I told her I luv her. She didnt say enything. I realy do thouh. I luv her. I hope we last ferevr. But I dont think we wil. Im so afrad to tell her abowt my speshal power cus I dont want her to be afrad of me. I gess theres nuthing I can do. Just hope she wil luv me enyway. I shoud go to bed now thouh. Moma wil be mad at me if I stay up to late._

_Goodnite._

Draco closed his notebook full of misspelled words and passages written mostly about his bushy haired girl and hid it under his mattress so his father wouldn't find it. Then he slipped into bed and closed his eyes. "I promise one day, I will marry her." He whispered and fell into a deep sleep filled with dreams of Hermione.

**A/N – Haha, I had so much fun writing Draco's journal entry thing. I like misspelling words, and I just think it's so cute how little kids always have spelling issues xD. Review please!**

**Silly out!**


	4. My Letter

**A/N – Chapter 4! I would really like reviews…I almost didn't update today cause I only got three reviews on the last chapter. I wanna see if I can get at least 5 this time. Think it's possible? I hope so! Lol**

**Disclaimer: All but the plot is JKR's…makes me sad but ok…now READ MY LOVLIES! xD**

_Two Years Later:: Draco's POV::_

Draco woke up one day in August and went down to breakfast. Sitting on his plate was a letter. His mother was sitting at one end of the table and his father at the other. He picked up the letter, it was from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He already knew he would get one. He'd know from the time learned to walk that he was a wizard, so he set the letter to the side and sat down to eat his breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"I expect you to be the best, Draco. If you let even one person beat you at anything in that school, the punishment will be great. Remember that." Lucius said from behind his copy of The Daily Prophet.

"Yes father." Draco said tiredly.

_Hermione's POV::_

Hermione checked the mail for her parents. She looked through as she always did so she was able to give them each their own letters, but as she did, she found a letter addressed to her. Instead of separating the letters as per usual, she handed the whole stack to her mother and sat down in a chair next to her to open her letter. The seal said Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione broke it and read the letter, letting her eyes grow wider the farther down she read.

"What have you got, Hermione?" Charles asked his daughter.

"Uhm, it's a letter from a place called Hogwarts. It's telling me that I'm a witch and I can do magic." Hermione fainted.

_No POV::_

Hermione sat on her swing gently pushing herself back and forth and waiting for Draco. "Hermione?" she looked up and he stood in front of her looking sad.

Hermione jumped off her swing and flung herself into his arms, "Draco. I'm so scared."

Draco hugged her tightly, "Why?" he sat her back on her swing and sat next to her.

Hermione looked at him hesitantly, then began her explanation, "You have to promise not to laugh, and I don't even know if I'm allowed to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked again. He felt so many emotions well up inside him as he looked at her. He loved her so much and was going to miss her when he left for Hogwarts, but sadly, he had no choice.

"Well, I got a letter in the mail two days ago and it seemed sort of suspicious, so my parents and I looked into it. It turned out to be true. But now, I have to go to a boarding school. And I've never left home and I'm going to miss you so much. And I don't even know where it is, I've never heard of it before." Hermione was practically hyperventilating by this point and she clung to the swing chain for support.

"What's it called?" Draco asked.

"Uhm, Hogwarts. The letter said that I'm a witch. Like, with magic and stuff." She looked down, embarrassed, sure that he would burst out laughing at her.

"Wait. You're a witch?" he asked.

She nodded, "That's what the letter said."

Draco got of the swing and shouted, "YES!" Hermione looked up shocked and Draco swept her up in a hug that almost crushed her. "Hermione," he started after she set her down but still held her close, "I'm going to the same school. And I've known my whole life. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want you to be afraid of me. Or think I was crazy. But now you're going to the same school and I'll still get to see you all year!" he picked her up again and spun her around in circles, ecstatic that he wouldn't have to leave his love behind. When he set her down she smiled up at him. He grinned from ear to ear, unable to stop himself, "Come play on the slides with me, Hermione."

He took her hand and they ran together to the slides, "Go down with me?" Hermione asked him.

"Will we both fit? We look a little too big for it." He replied looking into the slide.

"Of course we will! Come on!" she sat down and he sat behind her, just like always, and they slid down together. Hermione laughed, happier than she had been in a long time.

When they sat back on the swings, Draco asked her, "So when are you going to Diagon Alley for the supplies?"

"Mom and dad want to go on Monday. I'm so excited. I've never believed in magic before, it'll be so much fun! And so many new things to learn!" she started daydreaming like she was the happiest girl in the world, but then, she really felt like she was.

"Actually, can you go Tuesday instead?" Draco asked.

"I guess. Why?"

"I'll tell you later ok? I have to go home right now." Draco stood up and moved to hug her. "I love you. I'll see you later ok?"

"Ok. Good night." She said back as she hugged him. She watched him run toward home and started her own way home. She couldn't help but wonder, though, why he wanted her to go Tuesday instead of Monday. What was so wrong with Monday? Nothing that she'd ever thought of, but maybe there was something wrong with _this_ particular Monday.

Hermione opened her front door and was greeted by the sweet smell of her mom baking cookies.

_Draco's POV::_

Draco sat down at his desk, getting ready to write more in his notebook. He always did after seeing Hermione so that he never forgot those days, they were so precious to him.

_August 10th –_

_I saw her again today. I couldn't believe it when she told me she was a witch. I was so shocked, I thought I'd have to leave her behind, but I don't. I'll get to see her all year round. But she was going to go to Diagon Alley on Monday. I told her to go on Tuesday, because I'm going Monday. I don't want my father to meet her. I want him to stay away from her. And if I see her, I'll have to be mean to her because she's a muggle-born. I can't do that. I know I'll have to at school until we're alone, but I can't right now. I don't want to hurt her. I don't think I could stand to see her sad. It hurt enough today when she said she was scared._

_These next seven years will be very long. Very long indeed._

**A/N - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand...there it is. Love it? Hate it? Review it! haha, yea I'm cheesy. You love it, I know you do xD**


	5. Train Ride

**A/N – Teehee, I got lots of reviews on the last chapter and I loved! xD You guys rock! I wanna try and get ten reviews on this chapter so can everyone make that possible? Please? Lol anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to JKR…Like always…NOW READ MY LOVLIES!**

_Hermione's POV::_

It was the day before the train left for Hogwarts and Hermione was waiting on the swing for Draco to get there. After reading Hogwarts: A History and Great Wizarding Families of the Last Century in the last week, she knew that he was a pureblood and she was a muggle-born which meant they weren't supposed to be friends, or at least by his families standards. So she wanted to see him again before things changed between them. She didn't want to lose him, but she was afraid she'd have no choice.

Two hands covered her eyes and she heard him say, "Guess who?"

Hermione grabbed his hands with a big smile, "Draco, I know it's you." she laughed. Then she removed his hands and turned around to hug him. "I'm going to miss you so much." she whispered.

Draco hugged her tighter, "Why will you miss me? We'll see each other every day."

Hermione pulled away, "I know that, but I read, Draco. I know you're not supposed to be friends with me. That's why you keep me a secret from your dad. I won't get to have fun with you anymore so I'm guna miss you."

"You won't have to miss me, Hermione. We can still find times to have fun together in secret." Draco kissed her cheek then hugged her again, "Meet me in the very last compartment at the back of the train tomorrow, ok?"

Hermione nodded and Draco kissed her cheek again before running around towards home. Hermione watched him go, as per usual, then turned around to go home also.

Hermione awoke the next morning at nine, rechecked her trunk to make sure she had everything, then took a shower and got ready to board the train to her new school, Hogwarts.

"I love you so much, Hermione. Learn lots at your new school, makes lots of friends and do your best." her mom said as she hugged her goodbye. Hermione moved to her dad and threw herself into his arms.

"I love you so much daddy. I'll miss you." Hermione told him.

"I'll miss you too, sweetheart. Be good." he replied.

Hermione nodded and turned toward the train. It was fire engine red with black accents and Hogwarts Express written on the side. It really was a cool train, just a bit daunting to a little eleven year old. A man came and took her trunk from her to put it in the baggage spot on the train and she took her backpack onto the train as a carryon. She turned back at the door to wave goodbye to her parents one more time before she left. Then she made her way to the very last compartment at the back of the train and waited for Draco. But she didn't have to wait long. Not ten minutes later (Hermione hadn't gotten there early) Draco came in. The blinds were already drawn so no one could see in and get mad at Draco for being nice to her, so she ran straight up to him, a tear running down her face, and just about squeezed the life out of him.

"Hermione, what's wrong now?" he asked as he hugged her back.

"I'm scared, Draco. What if I'm not good enough? What if everyone makes fun of me for being muggle-born? I don't know if I can do this, Draco! I think I want off this train! I wanna go home!"

Draco pulled away and wiped away the tears that were now falling freely from her eyes. "No, Hermione. You can't go home. You can't give up his opportunity. You're smarter than anyone I know, you'll be the best witch at school. As for people laughing at you, some will. But you'll meet a lot of people that will like you even without you being pureblood because there will be a lot of people there that are muggle-born just like you. You're not alone, you will always have me, I promise." Draco kissed her forehead then hugged her again, "I have to go now. My friends are probably looking for me."

Hermione nodded and watched him leave. Then she opened the blinds and stared out the window as scenery passed by, thinking about what Draco had said. She only believed it because he was the one saying it. She trusted him more than anything. And more than that, she NEEDED to believe him so she didn't go insane with fear.

But as she was staring, a boy walked in and asked if she'd seen his pet toad, Trevor. She said no but offered to help find him, then she followed him out to look.

_Draco's POV::_

After leaving Hermione, which he really hated doing with the way she was feeling, he found Blaise's compartment and sat down next to him. Pansy was squished between Crabbe and Goyle, the two giant oafs who followed him around like puppies. Why Pansy was squished between them, Draco didn't even bother asking. It was none of his business anyway.

"First year! Yea! Finally! I'm excited mate. Can't wait to get into Slytherin and kick the Gryffindor's butts at quidditch and win the house cup! This year will be great!" Blaise really was excited. Punching the air and almost hugging Draco before going back to punching the air.

Draco laughed, "Yea mate, we're going to be the best!" but inside, he was wishing every second that he could spend the year with Hermione instead of having to be mean to her to keep up appearances. It was going to drive him insane and he knew it, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Did you know Harry Potter's supposed to be in our year?" Pansy asked. Sure Draco had heard. Of course he had, his father was a follower of the man Harry should've been killed by but wasn't. So Draco knew most everything about the boy. Or at least the minor things like how old he was and how his parents had died. But that was really all that mattered, and as far as Draco was concerned, Harry wasn't a hero, but he'd rather be on his side than his fathers. At least on the good side he'd be able to be friends with Hermione. And he still hadn't forgotten about his proposal to her three years ago. He would keep his promise to her, even if it meant the death of him.

"Yea. He's such a waste of our air." Blaise replied.

And so it began.

**A/N – Remember guys, ten reviews and then I update again! I really have to finish chapter 7. I'm halfway to the double digits which is amazing, so I have to get that written. But yea, hope you liked!**

**Silly out!**


	6. A Little KnowItAll

**A/N – Ok, so I only got 7 reviews before posting, but I loved all the reviews so much, I couldn't help myself lol. But this time…I'm going to try and keep my resolve and not update until I get at least ten reviews on this chapter. I know it's probably annoying, but honestly, I think that if someone takes the time to write the story, readers should be nice and give their feedback, so I'm trying to facilitate that for all. I'm also working on my updating skills. xD So thanks, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: All is JKR's…But the plot…Yea yea yea. READ MY LOVLIES!**

_Hermione's POV::_

Hermione's first month or so of classes had been going wonderfully thus far. Professor Snape had made a fool out of Harry Potter in potions class. Unfortunately, it had also made her look like a know-it-all as she had known all the answers and wanted desperately to answer all his questions. She was in love with the food that Hogwarts served, and also the library. It was so vast, she was sure she'd never get to read all the books before the end of her seventh year. She had gotten to meet Draco after classes a few nights, not after curfew of course, and on the weekends. None of his friends suspected a thing.

And now here she sat, next to Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter's friend, in charms class and learning how to do a levitating spell. She was terribly excited. She looked at Draco sitting across the room from her next to Crabbe and Goyle (who, might I add, he really hated. So did she incidentally), and looking out of the corner of his eye, back at her. He took great joy in watching her perform spells well. It showed him that she really was a witch and definitely in his league, even though she wasn't supposed to be.

Professor Flitwick stood on a giant stack of books at the front of the room getting ready to teach his class. Hermione looked forward as he began speaking, "One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation. Or, the ability to make objects fly. Do you have your feathers?" Hermione held up her feather for him so see, then set it down again. "Good. Now don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing. The swish and flick. Everyone?" all the students in the class picked up their wand and followed the professor, doing the movements and saying 'swish and flick' along with him. "And enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then." The students all picked up their wands and began trying the spell.

Hermione watched Ron try it, "Wingardrim Leviosa." He said. Then he flicked his wand so many times, Hermione started to cower before she finally put her hand out to stop him.

"No, stop, stop. You're _going _to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it _wrong._ It's LeviOsa. Not LeviousA." She said, hoping he'd get the point and stop waving the wand around like a lunatic.

"You do it then if you're so clever. Go on!" he watched as she did the swish and flick and said the spell, making the feather float gently into the air. Ron put his head down on his books looking dejected and Hermione basked in the praise her success earned her from the professor.

And then there was a loud bang to her right as Seamus Finnegan blew up his feather. But he had a habit of doing that, so she wasn't exactly surprised.

Hermione was feeling rather pleased with herself as she left class that day. She'd done the spell correctly, earning praise from the professor and a small inconspicuous smile from Draco. And now she was ready to face her next class. But as she was walking behind Harry and Ron, a small smile on her face, she heard Ron making fun of her for the way she performed in the class and how she spoke. It completely ruined her mood and she pushed past them, crying, and deciding her next class wasn't so important after all.

She ran up to one of the girl's bathrooms, no idea which one, didn't care either. She sat in there crying until dinner, not even knowing if she was going to go back to her common room after dinner, or after everyone was asleep.

_Draco's POV::_

He watched as Hermione ran away crying because of that twit Weasley. All he wanted was to bash the red head's face in, but he figured that would draw suspicion, so he didn't. Instead, he listened to Blaise make fun of Hermione also and laugh at the way she ran away. He joined in, hating every word he said that was mean about her.

He didn't eat much at dinner that night. In fact, he had just picked up a chicken leg to take only his third bite when defense against the dark arts teacher Professor Quarrel ran into the Great Hall screaming, "TROLL! IN THE DUNGEONS! THERE'S A TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" then he stopped and just stared at Dumbledore a second, "Just thought you ought to know." Then he fainted. That was when the whole of the Great Hall started screaming and running around. Draco knew Hermione didn't know. She was still in the girls bathroom (he'd heard from some gossiping girls in his last class) crying because of Weasley. But he couldn't go after her. He could only hope she'd be safe.

He threw his chicken leg down on the table and got up to run just as Dumbledore stood and silenced the room, "You will all go to your common rooms in a neat and calm fashion. The staff will please follow me."

So Draco did as he was told and went to his common room. He followed his house prefect and went straight up to his room to start pacing. He was so worried about her, he knew he wouldn't sleep until he saw her and made sure she was ok. They were supposed to meet in the morning, so he'd have to wait until then to make sure she was ok. In the meantime, he lay on his bed doing nothing but stare at the ceiling. His dorm mates filed in a bit later and fell right to sleep. He, however, stayed up until he was supposed to meet her.

Draco left his dorm early the next morning, before anyone else had even woken up. He was tired, and wanted nothing more than to sleep, but every time he tried, he saw her pale face getting stomped on by a giant mountain troll, so he opted to stay awake and go to their meeting place. It was on the third floor in one of the 'locked' classrooms that no one would ever go into.

He paced until seven when she walked in. The first thing he did was run over and hug her. "Are you ok?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes. Harry and Ron saved me. The troll came into the bathroom I was in and would've killed me if it weren't for them." Draco's eyes went wide and he hugged her again, tighter this time.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't come get you. I wanted too so badly."

Hermione giggled, "Its ok. But you look like you haven't slept all night. Maybe you should call in sick to classes to today and go get some rest."

Draco looked at her like she was crazy and checked her forehead for a fever, "Are you sick? Cause I've never believed that you would be able to suggest skipping classes, and for sleep no less."

Hermione rolled her eyes and giggled again, "Shut up and go to bed. I'm going down to get some breakfast. I'm famished."

Draco sighed and laughed at her, "Ok. Good night, Hermione" he kissed her cheek and she smiled and hugged him. Then he watched her leave for breakfast. He had to wait a few moments before he could leave, just in case, but when he did, he was relieved to no end that she was safe from harm, at least for now. So he went back down to the dungeons and slept so long, he didn't wake up until it was time for dinner.

**A/N – There it is! I hope you liked it and don't forget, ten reviews before I update! (I've also got to get chapter 8 written…I just finished 7 today…Oopsie lol) Thanks for reading!**

**Silly out!**


	7. I Really Had To Get Petrified?

**A/N – I got more than 10 reviews and that's so AWESOME! Haha yea I love it xD. So, I know it took a little while to get it up, but I've been like, super busy lately and I just now got time to sit and relax lol. So I hope you like this chapter and please review my lovelies!**

_Second Year:: Hermione's POV::_

She was on to something. She had it, it was right on the tip of her tongue. It was- it was-

She scanned the page of the book she'd gotten in the restricted section of the library. "Basilisk." she whispered. She wrote down on her parchment the name and abilities of the creature, then closed the book, throwing it back on the shelf. She picked up her hand mirror (knowing beforehand what it was but needing the reassurance) then ran as fast as she could back to her common room.

She didn't look anywhere but in her mirror, when suddenly, halfway back to her room, she saw two bright yellow eyes staring at her. By the time she tried to close her eyes, she was petrified in place.

_Draco's POV::_

Hermione was petrified. Along with Justin Filch-Fletchley and Mrs. Norris. He'd heard from the whispered conversations of others and the mocking from his house mates.

Draco tried really hard to get into the 'fun' with them, mocking and making fun of the petrified students, and apparently he'd done rather well as they didn't suspect anything. But in his heart and in his head, he just didn't feel it.

He and Blaise were on their way to third hour Potions, when he saw Harry and Ron walking in the opposite direction. He didn't know where they were going, and honestly didn't care.

"Hey, Potty! I heard your little mud blood friend got petrified!" Blaise yelled to them.

"Why would you do that to your 'best friend? I thought for sure you in love with her!" Draco mocked. He prayed in his heart however, that neither of them ever fell in love with her. He didn't want them to take the best thing that ever happened to him, away.

"I didn't do it." Harry growled. He obviously wasn't happy about the accusations he'd been getting from so many people.

"Really? Cause every time someone pops up petrified, you're right there on the scene of the crime. Coincidence? I think not." Draco folded his arms over his chest, trying to look menacing, like always.

"Leave him alone!" Ron yelled and pulled Harry past them.

"Awww! I think Weaslebee is in love with the mud blood!" Blaise laughed. Neither of the boys said anything, just kept walking. Draco's blood boiled. He couldn't stand to hear anyone call his Hermione a mud blood, and the fact that it was his best friend saying it made it worse. And then there was the fact that he had to make fun of her and call her a mud blood all on his own when he saw her, just to keep up appearances. He felt like dying every time he did.

Draco rolled his eyes and grabbled Blaise's arm, "Let's go. Leave the poor little Gryffindorks alone." Then they both snickered and kept moving.

That night, after everyone in his common room was asleep (it was pretty late since they all stay up really late), Draco crept out of his room and out into the hall. He looked both ways, searching for someone who might catch him up. After last year, having to serve detention in the forbidden forest, he wasn't too keen on getting caught again.

He slunk down the hall, silent as a cat, and didn't even light up his wand just so he wouldn't get caught. He poked his head around corners then tiptoed down the next corner, up stairs, and all the way up to the hospital wing to see Hermione.

She was lying in a bed at the back of the room, and had a cloth hanging around her bed. Draco went over and silently pulled back the curtain to see her. He slipped in and sat in the chair, pulling the curtain back so he wouldn't be seen.

He held her hand silently for a few minutes, then spoke to her, "You have to wake up, Hermione. I miss you so much and your friends are getting accused of being the ones who did this to you. I know they didn't, but everyone else thinks they did. It's bad. And you're missing some really cool classes too. You would love them. We brewed a healing potion today in Snape's class. It was pretty cool. And in Defense, we're learning the Stupefy spell. Then in Transfiguration, we turned a feather into a piece of parchment. Now we can turn our quill into parchment when we run out. But then you're out of a quill so the parchment does no good. I found that amusing."

Draco sighed and wiped away the only tear that left his eye. He'd never been so depressed in his life. And there was no way he could help her, which was even worse.

He held her hand tighter and whispered softly to her, "Come on, Hermione. You have to wake up. I _never_ cry, but somehow, you being like this is making me cry and I don't like it. Please wake up?" He stood up and softly kissed her forehead, then turned and left her side. He went back down to the dungeons and laid down hoping to get some sleep. It took a while, but at some point, he passed out from exhaustion.

_End of the Year::_

Draco sat at his table for dinner. It was the last week of school and he was starting to think that Hermione would never wake up. He was able to keep his façade on when he was around people, so that no one knew he was depressed, but when it came time for bed, he just about lost his mind.

Harry and Ron had found out what was going on with the petrified students. And now Professor Lockhart was crazy. Somehow his memory had been obliviated, but still, no one knew how. Ginny Weasley had been saved by a Basilisk and who knew what else. Dumbledore refused to say.

Draco looked up when he heard the Great Hall doors open. There stood Hermione, happy and smiling, just like always. The whole hall was starting at her. Harry and Ron saw and both smiled at her. Draco wanted to do the same, but all he could do was groan with his friends at her return. He hated it.

He watched as she ran forward and threw herself into Harry's arms for a hug. It made Draco jealous, but he got over it, just barely, because he knew he'd get to hug her plenty over the summer.

Then Hermione went to hug Ron, but they both looked like it would make them feel awkward, so they shook hands and smiled instead. Draco could only hope she wasn't falling for the red head. He stabbed at the steak that was on his plate, noticeably annoyed, but his housemate just figured that it was because Hermione was back.

"Draco, love, are you ok?" Pansy asked as she clung to his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

Draco pulled his arm away, "Of course I'm not ok, Pansy. The mud blood is back. Now we have to deal with her acting like a know-it-all. It's so annoying."

Pansy petted his head until he swatted her hand away, "Don't worry, Drakie. I'm still here. Just forget about her, she's not worth your time. Besides, I can make you feel better." Pansy smiled and purred in what she thought was a cute way.

"Joy." Draco whispered.

**A/N – Love it? Hate it? Review it! Haha! Next chapter up as soon as I get time! I'll prolly write it while I'm babysitting tonight since I'll be really bored, so…yea. Thanks for reading!**


	8. I'll Break Your Face!

**A/N – Wow, this was a long time comin'. I pretty much lost internet for a while. I was staying with my fiancé and his family for a bit and their wireless internet blows. But I just moved out so now I have my internet back! xD so we all know what that means…MORE UPDATES! I hope I shall be forgiven and know that I still love all my faithful followers! But for now…GO READ!**

_Third year:: Hermione's POV::_

"You can't honestly expect me to believe that the giant oaf is supposed to teach us care of magical creatures?" Draco, of course, was complaining about the selection of teachers for their third year. Hermione happened to catch just that little comment as she was headed down to the grounds for that class. She turned to face him and the look on her face stopped him and his two goons in their tracks.

"Hagrid is a wonderful person! And dearly loves all magical creatures so I see no one better to teach the class than him. If you wish to complain about it then that's you prerogative. Seems to be all you can ever do anyway. But don't do it so that the rest of us who are perfectly happy with the choice in professors hear it. Your opinion is unwanted in this vicinity!" then she stomped off the rest of the way to Hagrid's hut where class was to be held.

Harry and Ron were already there waiting for her which was completely new considering they always waited till the last minute to get to class. She stopped next to them and waited for Hagrid to tell them what they were doing. When he arrived, all he said was "Follow me!" so she did.

In a small clearing not far into the forbidden forest (any farther though and Hagrid would be teaching the class to no one) he led a hippogriff by a rope and began speaking about it. Hermione, being the bookworm she is, already knew everything there was to know about them, so she decided to zone out a little bit and think about what Draco had said. Sure she loved him, she couldn't deny that for an instant considering she'd loved him since she was five. But the things he said sometimes really grated on her nerves, even if she knew he didn't mean a word of it.

"Who would like to try pettin' Buckbeak!" Hagrid's words pulled her back to reality and she stepped away along with the rest of the students. Harry wasn't as lucky. He stayed put and Hagrid took that as he was willing to try.

Harry turned to look at her and Ron with a look that said 'help me!' then started to step forward. Hagrid stopped him halfway to the hippogriff and Harry bowed. Buckbeak bowed back and Harry stepped forward slowly to pet his nose.

"Excellent job, Harry!" Then Hagrid picked him up and put him on the back of Buckbeak. Hagrid slapped his hiney and Buckbeak took off. Hermione stood waiting for him to come back and for the class to continue while promising herself that she would NEVER volunteer for anything in Hagrid's class, being terrified of heights.

"This class is pointless. That's not so bloody hard." Draco said to his goony friends. Hermione so badly wanted to hit him, but she refrained for fear of being expelled. Besides, it could wait until there were no teachers around. She knew he was her friend so he wouldn't to tell on her. She loved that about him though. The fact that she could do anything to him and he'd still love her.

Thinking about him so much caused her to reach up to her neck where a quarter machine ring hung around a piece of string. He gave it to her not long after he told her he'd marry her next to their swings one day. She cherished it. Maybe it was lame, but she really didn't care at all.

"AHHH! IT'S KILLED ME! IT'S KILLED ME!" Hermione looked toward the screaming and saw Draco lying on the ground holding his arm and squirming.

"Hagrid! He needs to get to the hospital wing!" Hermione yelled.

Hagrid dismissed the class and carried a still squirming Draco to the hospital wing. Hermione looked over at Harry and Ron who were too busy laughing to care what she was doing. She rolled her eyes and headed off to the castle to prepare for her next class.

_Draco's POV::_

"Thank Merlin that dreadful thing is being taken out. It doesn't deserve to live after what it did to you, Draco." Crabbe said as they stood behind a pillar to watch the death of Buckbeak. Draco knew he wasn't a bad creature. It was his own fault. His reputation meant that he had to try and show off and be better than Harry. Buckbeak didn't do anything wrong. As for Hagrid, Draco felt truly bad for him. Buckbeak was his pet and his stupidity caused it's death. But he couldn't say any of this out loud, so instead he just laughed half-heartedly and turned around when he heard someone coming.

It was the golden trio, come to comfort one of their dearest friends. He saw the look of sadness on his loves face, and could do nothing about it but say, "Come to watch the show?" and laugh with his so called friends.

Hermione drew her wand and stepped forward with a look to kill on her face, "You foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!" ok, she was definitely mad. This wasn't one of those acts they put on to make people think they hated each other. He really thought she hated him as she had her wand pointed at his throat, and he'd never been more terrified in his entire life.

"Hermione, no! He's not worth it." Ron said from behind her. She stood still a moment in contemplation, then slowly dropped her wand and turned to walk away. Draco laughed with his friends, then felt her fist connect with his nose. Hard.

It brought tears to his eyes and him and his friends ran off in fear. He heard her say from behind him, "That felt good." That caused his nose to hurt more. For all he knew, she really did hate him.

He sat on his bed that night, curtains drawn and light off, wondering what she meant by what she said. It felt good? As in she'd wanted to do that for a long time? Nah, it couldn't be.

Later on, after everyone had fallen asleep, same time as usual of course, he got out of bed and slowly wandered down the corridor to their special secret place. He prayed she'd be there, but he held no guarantees.

"Asparagus." he said to the statue and blanched. He never could figure out why she chose THAT password for their secret place, but she said no one would even bother saying that in a conversation, so their place was safe. He hoped so.

He stepped inside and saw her same bushy hair illuminated by the fire. "Hermione?" he asked as the door closed. His head was bowed and he didn't move away from the door.

Hermione's head whipped around and the next thing he knew, she was hugging him so tight he almost couldn't breathe. "Your nose, is it ok?" she asked with her head buried in his chest. He slipped his finger under her chin and lifted her face to look at him. He stared at her for a moment, then leaned down and kissed her softly. When he pulled away he said, "My nose is fine, my love. Is Buckbeak?"

Hermione bowed her head this time. "No, he's not. And Ron is in the hospital wing with Harry and Sirius is going back to Azkaban and, oh Draco! This sucks! For the first time I feel absolutely useless!"

Draco pulled her into him and held her as tight as possible without hurting her, "Everything will be fine, my love. You always find a way to make it all work and I have no doubt that you'll do the same this time as well." Draco conjured a bed by the back wall and picked her up. He carried her over and laid her down. "Go to bed, my love." She refused to let him go however so he laid down with her and held her while she cried herself to sleep. Not long later, Draco fell asleep as well.

**A/N – Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that was third year! Did ya love it? Did ya hate it? Well, ya need to rate it! (Ha, I love stupid rhymes like that lol) I love reviews so I hope I get lots o' those! Until next time! Cya!**


End file.
